


Fellow Hoodlums

by glasgow_blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-10
Updated: 2004-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	

For [](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/profile)[**diavestra**](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/) : _this is not a blue plate special_

 

Billy wakes up sweaty and cross, torn from his nap by the sound of an elephant doing the Hustle on the roof of his trailer. It’s been a perfectly miserable day and he wishes that hobbits carried rocket launchers. Who cares if bloody elephants are endangered? They’ve no right to rouse a man from his sleep. Period.

There is a scrambling sound, followed by a series of thumps and a “fucking hell!” and now Billy knows the elephant is Dom.

He sits up and peers through the blinds. The view is this: Merry’s feet, Dom’s belly, Merry’s hair. Then Dom’s face pops up—eyes and nose only.

“Come on, Pip,” he says.

_Fucking hell indeed._

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Dom. Really. Dom is the sort that can be trusted with your car, your house, your life, even. It’s just that the last time something like this happened, Billy woke up naked in front of the monkey cages at the Wellington Zoo.

And there were bananas.

“Not on yer fookin’ life, Monaghan.”

But he gets up anyway and pokes his head cautiously out the door, stubbing Pippin’s toe along the way.

“It’s good, Bills,” Dom says. “Come see.” He is shirtless, but still in costume from the waist down. There’s a light in his eyes that Billy has come to both love and fear.

“Bugger it.” Billy steps from the trailer.

“That’s my boy!” Dom grins and poses himself like a pretty girl on a game show, pointing to the new car the contestant could win.

There are two hammocks strung between their trailers and a tarp to shade them. Billy eyes the tangle of knotted ropes skeptically. Dom is not known for being handy.

“Give us a leg up?”

He has a sudden vision of being crushed between Dom and the hard New Zealand ground. “Why do you get the top?”

Dom shrugs. He balls his right hand into a fist and pulls it close to his chest.

Billy’s eyes narrow.

They will settle this like men.

_One, two, three_

“Ha!” Billy shouts. “Rock beats paper!”

Dom shakes his head solemnly. “Paper covers rock.”

“This game is stupid.”

“Yeah, but give us a leg up, eh?”

There is much groaning and sagging as the knots settle into Dom’s weight, but they seem to be holding. Billy climbs into his cross-wise, so he’s facing Dom grinning down from on high.

The hammocks are made of colored string and Dom stole the rope from the gaffers’ truck. The green tarp overhead has “Lorien” stenciled onto it in white letters; also stolen. It casts a lovely piece of shade, though. Dom pulls two beers from the windowsill of his trailer and tosses one to Billy.

Fucking brilliant, is what it is.

With thanks to [](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**taibhrigh**](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/) for the beta.


End file.
